Shin-chan, mi tsundere
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Un Midorima orgulloso que no admite su decepción. Un Takao olvidadizo. ¿Qué resultará? TakaxMido


**N/A**:** Konnichiwa ^-^ Jeje Tsukiko desu. Este es mi primer trabajo publicado, así que espero que no sea tan malo .-. XD Cualquier crítica constructiva la agradezco :)**

**Pasando a otro tema, yo y Natsu (si quieren entender mejor vean nuestro perfil XD) estamos dentro del fandom de KnB y como nos gusta la pareja TakaxMido MidoxTaka (depende del que quiera estar arriba XD) decidimos hacer este one shoot. Aunque mejor considerelo como un prólogo ;)**

**Disfruten (?)**

**SHIN-CHAN, MI TSUNDERE**

Midorima se despertó gruñendo. Se dio cuenta de que era el sonido del teléfono sonando lo que lo despertó. Se sentó en la cama de un salto, olvidando el nuevo estante de libros que había puesto en la pared arriba de su cama anoche. Se golpeó la cabeza con la madera, y a continuación se le cayeron todos los libros encima. _Maldición _dijo Midorima entre dientes.

Pero el teléfono seguía sonando, así que no tuvo más opción que sacudirse todos los libros de encima y salir corriendo junto a su orgullo. Por supuesto, se fijó de pararse con el pie derecho, justo como su horóscopo había indicado ayer por la mañana.

Tomó el teléfono rápidamente. Al otro lado de la linea respondió Takao.

-Ohayooo Shin-chan! -dijo Takao con su característica alegría

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -respondió Midorima, frotándose la cabeza por el golpe, con una voz que expresaba claramente su molestia

-Quería que me acompañaras al centro comercial...

Midorima sonrió levemente al otro lado del teléfono. A lo mejor Takao se había acordado...

- Le compraré un regalo mi mamá, que está de cumpleaños mañana - La sonrisa de Midorima se borró.

- No... No creo que hoy pueda -

- Oh vamos, Shin-chan, no seas tímido -rió Takao- Hasta quizás consiga algo para ti

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiero algo de ti? - le espetó Midorima. Durante sus dieciséis años de vida siendo un tsundere había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones mejor que nadie.

- Shin-chan, onegaaaai -Midorima se quedó callado- Si vas conmigo, prometo pedalear la bicicleta por dos semanas

Midorima lo meditó. Si bien a él nunca le había tocado llevar a Takao (la suerte de Oha Asa estaba siempre de su lado), esa sería una buena excusa para aceptar ir con Takao.

- Está bien -dijo con un suspiro- pero que sean tres semanas

- Yeeeeey -gritó Takao- te espero en la plaza de la esquina del centro comercial en una hora

Así, preguntándose todavía si había sido buena idea, Shintarou se fue a ordenar el desastre de los libros en su cuarto. Después de acomodar todo, se fue a bañar y a tomar un solitario desayuno. Claro que esto no era lo que le molestaba en todo caso. Dado que sus papás casi nunca estaban en casa y no tenía hermanos, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

Lo que le dolía era que Takao no se había acordado de su cumpleaños. Pero aunque si se lo hubieras preguntado, el lo negaría rotundamente. Hundido en su pensamientos, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Fue a contestar, esta vez con paso lento.

- ¿Ahora qué, Takao?...

- ¡Shintarou! - escuchó la exaltada voz de su mamá al otro lado de la línea - ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi niñito hermoso!

- Hola, mamá

- Yo y tu padre lamentamos no estar ahí para nuestro hijito

Midorima se sacó sus anteojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz

- Está bien mamá, de todos modos voy a salir un rato más tarde

- ¿Con quién? ¿Con Takao? - dijo su madre pícaramente, y es que ella no conocía a Takao y la relación con su hijo todavía.

- No -mintió, definitivamente no quería que su madre lo molestara con Takao- Voy a ir solo.

- Bueno mi amor, espero que lo pases bien. Te debemos tu regalo

Midorima puso el teléfono en su lugar y luego fue a buscar el paño para limpiar sus lentes. Con el humo de su taza de café, el vidrio se había ensuciado ligeramente. Después de tomar sus llaves y su celular, salió de la casa sin apuro. Todavía tenía quince minutos. Cuando estaba por llegar a la plaza, que estaba doblando la esquina, creyó ver a Kagami caminando por otro pasaje. Sin embargo, había sido por tan solo un segundo, que creyó que estaba viendo visiones. _Quizás el desayuno no fue tan abundante._

En realidad, solo se había tomado una taza de café, así que no se detuvo más a pensar acerca de sus locuras sobre Kagami.

- ¡Hola, Shin-chan! -saludó Takao con una gran sonrisa

- Hola -dijo Midorima, ajustándose los lentes- No tengo mucho tiempo para tus juegos así que espero que te decidas por algo rápido

Ya dentro del centro comercial, Midorima se comenzó a preguntar el verdadero motivo por el cual había venido. No podía evitar estar decepcionado porque Takao no se había acordado.

- Te esperaré aquí -le dijo Midorima a Takao, apuntando la cafetería más cercana

- ¿No me vas a acompañar?

- ¿Qué? Si estaré justo aquí. Además, prometiste no demorarte mucho, así que no creo que haya problema

- Shin-chan es tan cruel -dijo Takao, fingiendo una voz apenada- Volveré lo más pronto posible -Takao volvió a su sonrisa

- Si, ya vete.

Mientras Midorima esperaba en la cafetería, enojado consigo mismo por la decepción que sentía, Takao caminaba por el centro comercial buscando un regalo para su mamá ignorando como se sentía el peliverde. Cuando ya iba por la quinta tienda, se encontró con Kagami y Kuroko. Los saludó con una sonrisa.

- Domo - dijo Kuroko. Kagami, en un principio, ni se molestó en saludarlo. Tetsuya le pegó un codazo en las costillas que seguramente debe haber dolido. Kagami le dirigió un mirada que a Takao le pareció intimidante, pero Kuroko hizo como que no lo notara.

- ¿Cómo estás, Kuroko?

- Bien, gracias

- ¿Y qué andan haciendo por acá? -preguntó Takao, sonriendo- ¿Una cita, acaso? - dijo esta vez mirando a Kagami

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo Kagami sonrosado, evitando hacer cualquier contacto visual con Kuroko o Takao

- Bakagami, no tienes que ser tan tími...

- ¿A quién llamas Bakagami? - dijo el pelirojo agarrando a Takao de su polerón y levantándolo

- ¿Eeeh? - preguntó Takao, riendo y agitando las manos en negación

- Kagami-kun -dijo Kuroko sin expresión alguna- Contrólate por favor

Kagami obedeció a Kuroko a regañadientes.

- Ustedes dos hacen buena pareja - dijo riéndo Takao

- Si, si -dijo Kagami, molesto- ¿Está la zanahoria contigo?

- No, se quedó esperando en la cafetería de la entrada

- ¿Así que ahora aprovechas para comprarle su regalo? -preguntó Kuroko. Takao no quiso captar al principio.

- ¿De... de qué hablas? - su voz tembló un poco. Oh no. No, esto no podía estar pasando. Se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, aún cuando le había dicho a Midorima innumerables veces que sería el primero en saludarlo.

- ¿Ja, así que te olvidaste? -dijo Kagami con una sonrisa sarcástica- Pobre tubérculo

- Nosotros veníamos por su regalo - dijo ahora Kuroko, mostrando con su mano la bolsa que llevaba - Deberías ir con él.

Takao tenía una expresión extraña. Nunca lo habían visto serio, por lo que a Kagami y Kuroko les pareció aún más raro en él.

- Tenemos una propuesta - dijo Kuroko.

Takao escuchó con atención las palabras de Tetsuya. Ese plan podría ser su esperanza para remediar la situación. Asintió y se pusieron de acuerdo respecto a la hora. Takao se despidió; y a continuación salió corriendo entre los pasillos.

Midorima seguía sentado en la silla, aburrido. Miraba su objeto de la suerte cada un minuto, que casualmente hoy era un reloj negro con verde. Agitaba con su cuchara una y otra vez su taza de café, esperando que Takao no se demorará hasta la eternidad.

_Maldito Takao_. _¿Cuánto tiempo piensa dejarme esperando?_

Shintarou se hartó. Ya habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos y ni señal de Takao. Además, odiaba estar entre tanta gente. Se paró de su silla y fue a pagar su cafe, dispuesto a irse. Se sintió peor aún. A Takao no le bastaba con olvidarse de su cumpleaños. Ahora se olvidaba de él.

Iba caminando otra vez a la altura de la plaza, cuando en esta ocasión creyó ver a Kuroko. _Parece que debería dejar de tomar café. _Tenía hambre, ya que eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y aún no había comido nada. El tiempo parecía irse volando.

De repente, sentió un grito a su espalda.

- Shin-chaaaan

Era Takao. Midorima no quería que lo viera decepcionado, así que puso la expresión más indiferente que tenía y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Takao?

- Shin-chan, ¡que cruel eres! - dijo Takao, parándose en frente de Midorima y respirando agitadamente por la corrida, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y mirando hacia abajo

- Vamos, tengo que ir a un último lugar

- ¿Si? Que bueno por ti, yo me voy a mi casa

- Pero, Shin-chan...

- No quiero ir, Takao

Miró a Midorima. Aunque tenía una expresión fría, ahora se daba cuenta de todo. Shin-chan estaba decepcionado con él.

- Por favor Shin-chan. Prometo conducir la bicicleta otras tres semanas.

- Que sean cuatro más

- Bien - dijo Takao sonriendo

Comenzaron a caminar. Midorima quería terminar rápido con todo. No había sido un buen día para los Cáncer, justo como había predicho su horóscopo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Aquí -dijo Takao, parándose al frente de un puerta- Pasa

Su compañero abrió la reja y Midorima pasó. Takao sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje. Lo siguiente que estaban haciendo fue subir las escaleras del edificio. Llegaron al departamento #0707. Se abrió la puerta. Midorima se quedó perplejo. Adentro estaba toda la generación de los milagros, junto con Kagami.

- Happy Birthday, Midorima-kun -dijo Kuroko con una leve sonrisa

- Feliz cumpleaños, zanahoria -lo felicitó Kagami. Le entregó una bolsa

- Esto es de mi parte - Vio lo que había dentro. Una zanahoria de juguete.

- Maldito - Midorima lo miró

- Sé más agradecido, tubérculo -le espetó Kagami - Estás parado en _mi_ departamento

- Nunca pedí estar aquí en primer lugar -Se podía sentir la tensión entre los dos.

- Lo siento por eso - dijo Kuroko, poniéndose entre los dos- Esto es de parte de todos nosotros. Midorima supuso que se refería a los cuatro. Todos lo saludaron por su cumpleaños.

- Emmh gracias, supongo - dijo Midorima ajustándose otra vez los lentes. Tomó la pequeña caja. Adentro había un mini pastel con la cara de Takao. Midorima se sonrojó. De furia, por supuesto.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - dijo Midorima

- Eh, Shin-chan, tranquilo - le dijo un sonriente Takao

Midorima se ajustó otra vez sus lentes, obligándose a si mismo a calmarse.

- Shin-chan, lo siento. De verdad - Takao lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos, con una cara sinceramente apenada - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Kagami les dijo que fueran al primer cuarto del pasillo paa que pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Takao tomó de la mano a Midorima y lo condujo hasta la habitación. Midorima no dijo nada. Adentro había un escritorio y varias medallas de basket.

- Shin-chan - dijo Takao en un susurro

Si había algo que Midorima Shintarou odiara, además de expresar sus sentimientos y la mediocridad, eran las sorpresas. Por eso es que cuando Takao acercó sus manos lentamente a su cara y le sacó los lentes, Midorima sintió que palidecía. No podía ver nada sin sus lentes. Aún así, podía jurar que Takao estaba sonriendo.

Entonces su compañero se acercó. Sintió su respiración en el oído y se estremeció.

- Esta es mi disculpa - le susurró Takao.

Su pulso estaba aumentando. Midorima estaba paralizado. Tenía miedo de quebrarse ante Takao. Aunque secretamente, en el fondo, quería besarlo. Así que cuando sintió lo labios de Takao encima de los suyos, no hizo nada al principio. Una batalla se libraba en su interior.

Por fin se decidió. Alejó todos los prejuicios de si mismo, y por primera vez en su vida expresó a Takao lo que sentía por él. No necesitó palabras.

Takao sintió que Shin-chan le devolvía el beso. Algo en su pecho se revolvió y sintió una felicidad abrumadora. Sonrió. Ya iba aprendiendo como motivar a su tsundere.

Midorima también sonrió. Así que su horóscopo había acertado otra vez. Un escorpión había salvado su día.

**N/A: ¿Y qué les pareció? ^-^**

**Por los que no saben, tsundere es una persona que por fuera es dura y fría, pero en el fondo es todo lo contrario. Vamos, como Shin-chan, que siempre aparenta ser así, pero es sensible en el fondo XD.**

**Otra cosa, no sé si lo notaron pero 0707 está inspirado en el cumpleaños de Midorimacchi :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aún que sea un poquito XD Como dije anteriormente, cualquier crítica es bienvenida!**


End file.
